


A bad surprise

by InvisibleVampire97



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: A Scout survives AU, Gen, There will be four oc, but that’s it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleVampire97/pseuds/InvisibleVampire97
Summary: “I found a tv with working cable. I don’t know how long I was watching it before Riley caught me, since then I’ve stopped rhyming.”What if it wasn’t just watching an old tv that made Scout difference? What if there’s more? Something Owen wanted to hide after Mortimer and the others went evil. What if Scout wasn’t the only puppet that was different?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter one: His favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Lose an arm, gain a....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally got away, and Scout might be dying. However something might stop that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lose an arm, gain a…

“Host! Pull me out!!” Rip!  
The pain was unbearable Scout felt her body trying to stay awake, but the shadows were creeping into her vision.

“Scout, wake up.”

‘Was the host talking?’ Scout, ‘No, it was someone else. Someone familiar.’

She was so sleepy, maybe she can close her eyes for a few minutes. Just let the host…

“Wake up my dear.”

Her eyes slowly opened to... the studio? An un burnt, clean, and blood/body free studio? She sat up to something humming around in her head and her right arm just shot of pins and needles. Who cared about that? Scout was back in the studio, she lost. She’ll be on Riley’s lab table soon. All she wanted to do is curl up and cry.

“Scout?”

Looking up to find Mortimer standing there, by himself. No hosts, just legs. He looked more human than puppet. He look so concerned, not insane or bloodthirsty, just general concern.

“Are you alright?” Mortimer asked again kneeling down next to the bed, next to her. He took her hands.

‘The pain is gone,’ Scout thought. Slowly getting up on her own legs, wobbly at first, but still standing.

‘These are new…’

“I’m fine,” Scout answered, “just a nightmare.”

Mortimer nodded leading to her the stage. She proceeded to look to around the studio, she’s hasn’t seen this place liked this in a long time, not since…

“I know what it’s like,” Mortimer said with a tone of understanding, “being new in the studio.”

‘So I’m in the past?’ Scout thought, only nodded along till they made it to the stage door. She glanced over to Mortimer, who opening the door and walked through it. He turned around extending his hand to Scout with a look that made Scout smile.

“Welcome to the family,” he said.

Scout took his hand and followed him inside.

-Later-

“Bye Scout!!” The children exclaimed as they slowly filed out of the door. Scout giggled and waved as they vanished from the studio. She turned around to get back to the sound stage only to notice Mortimer there with that look again. Scout felt pride welling up inside as he began to walk over to her.

“Scout!” Shouted something as it almost bulldoze her over. Hearing Daisy giggling gave Scout an idea of who it was.

Scout she looked down to the puppet with blond hair brushed back and golden yellow eyes. With a smile Scout let out a laugh as the white shirt and tan shorts puppet backed up a bit, bouncy where he stood.

“Hi Terry,” Scout greeted as she brushed some imagery dirt off, “what has got you so hyper?”

Terry dead on stopped bouncing pulling both a confused and shock face, that made Scout shudder. It made Mortimer and Daisy get concern by the sudden change of mode.

“Scout today’s the day,” Terry answered making Scout confused until it made her gasped.

“Owen finished anyo- woah!!” Was all Scout got out before Terry started to drag her to Owen’s workshop, Mortimer let out a halfhearted laugh at the sight. The sight also made Riley, Nick, and Daisy laugh as well. The duo finally reached Owen’s workshop.

“OWEN!” Terry yelled, causing Scout to jump a little, knocking on the door, “I GOT SCOUT FOR THE-!!”

The door open to a dark room and no response. Terry looked at Scout confused and Scout looked back worried, Owen always responds to them.

“Terry stay close and do not let go of my hand,” Scout commanded getting in front of Terry. Terry understood quickly and nodded before the duo walked inside the dark room to find Owen.

-Later-

“Scout!!”

Mortimer had his arms around her, once all the children were gone. He began spun her around so much she started giggling. As he started to slowed down she noticed he was laughing too.

“Wonderful show my dear,” Mortimer started pulling back a bit, “you were truly amazing out the-”

“Scout.”

Both looked over to Owen, who held an odd look his face. Owen continued, “May we speak in private?”

“Oh. O-of course,” Scout answered pulling out of Mortimer’s grasped to the edge of the stage, than to door. She noticed tan shorts disappearing around the corner as they got close, followed by a blur of blue and green running past.

‘Terry? Paddy? Mic?’ Scout thought as she walked through the doorway. Only for it to slam shut and her being in the dark, burn down hallways were she and her host ran to after running past Mortimer’s little challenge at the tea party. No Owen next to her.

“What?” Scout got out before her right arm shot with pain causing to almost collapse onto the floor. Till the blur of green grabbed her back to her feet and stared to run.

“Don’t stop running!!” Mic growled as the red light made his red hair look nonexistent. The black hair and blue eyes Paddy came from one hallway and pulled the duo from going straight into a door Scout didn’t noticed. Paddy yelled, “This way! Nick Nack and Riley are on our trail now!!”

“COME BACk!!!” It was voices of Nick Knack and Riley.

“This way!!”

The trio saw Terry by a door with a hand scanner. As they ran in Terry shut the door as something slammed into it.

“Come back sweeties~” Daisy’s sing song voice crept out from the other side of the door.

“Daisy following us now?!” Mic gasped as they ran into another hallway.

“It’s not long before-”

“GIVE HER BACK!! BRING MY SCOUT BACK!!”

Suddenly the four were in the hallway leading to where Scout lost her arm. The sound of five footsteps echoing behind them made Scout react.

“Everyone get to the door and close it!!” Scout ordered now dragging Mic, Paddy, and Terry to the door. When they got to the control panel Terry and Paddy began to close it while Mic grabbed Scout and stared stitched her arm back on.

“What? Why was my arm here?” Scout asked as Mic finished the last stitch, “Where’s Owen? What is happening?! I want to go back!!”

BANG!!

“No you don’t!” Terry said, “It’s your old memories, that Owen hid, and the little bit of current Mortimer’s powers still influencing you. Like it did with the rest of us.”

“Old memories? Current?” Scout gasped out as Paddy and Mic guided her to the other door with the scanner. “What are you talking about?”

Paddy gave her a sorrowful smile and added, “You know what we are talking about. Think about it.”

Scout wanted to stop once she realized that everything she was experiencing was her old memories from being on the show. Those memories will still scattered when she tried to think about them fully.

“We’ll fill you in more once we’re all awake and away from both past and current Mortimer’s grasp,” Mic answered as the headed towards the light leading out of this tunnel. Scout nodded with only two questions on her mind.

“Why did Owen hide our memories and why would Mortimer care?” Scout ask causing everyone to stop.

Terry’s, Mic’s, and Paddy’s answer was, “Because you were his favorite. Because you were Mortimer’s-” 

The light was blinding, but it gave Scout one last memory.

“What is the surprise?” Mortimer asked following Owen into a room only to freeze at the sight of puppet girl standing in the center of the room. She was fussing with her white hair until she noticed them there then released her pale hands to brush dirt off her red dress causing her white short puffy sleeves to bounced slightly at the action, her red eyes looked from Owen to Mortimer. When eyes contact was made Mortimer felt his heart stop, then pound in his chest as this girl stared at him in awe.

Owen knelt to the smaller puppet with his hand asking for hers, after getting it Owen made the same gesture to Mortimer. Mortimer quickly did barely looking at Owen and paying more attention on red eye girl.

“This is Scout,” Owen said putting their hands together, “she’s your daughter.”


	2. Chapter 2: Broken puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Scout tries to get use to life in the host world with her memories being scattered around, her host decided to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A puzzle can be fix right?

A broken puzzle. That’s what Scout’s head is at the moment.

After waking up in her host’s home, where they had a little reunion, the host explained that he, somehow, stopped her from losing anymore cotton and getting both of them away from the abounded warehouse. After giving the story of what happened to his editor, the host went straight home and hid, making sure no puppet were trailing them. Giving it a few weeks before the host walking around his school campus again without any worry of insane puppets and going to the library to do research on something.

During these times Scout was left to her own devices. After being given legs to walk around on and free range of the house Scout would do things to make her feel better.

Like keeping certain curtains closed so no other hosts would see her move about, watching the television to not get bored, and finally occasionally looking at the mirror in the Host’s room, but that was only on certain occasions. Like nightmares or worse yet old memories.

Which is what cause Scout to fall of a couch and do a mad sprint into the Host’s bedroom now trying to grasp the mirror with one arm while looking for any changes. Blue hair now slightly a mess, pink skin, two wobbly legs, and pink eyes starring back scared. With one would to look closer one would notice red little flecks in them.

“Relax Scout,” she muttered to herself finally getting balance again, “you fine. The only changes are barely noticeable.”

‘We’ll fill you in more once we’re all awake and away from both past and current Mortimer’s grasp.’

Scout sighed wondering what truly happened to her three friends. She made her way back to the couch and crawled back on to go back to sleep. That was a struggle of it’s own due to being a puppet who’s not even knee length to a host; also having one arm doesn’t help when trying to pull oneself back on a couch.

“Need a hand?”

Scout paused then turned to her host with the most annoyed scowl on her face while he had smug smirk on his.

“Yes,” she sighed causing that smirk to falter, “I don’t how long I’ve been trying to get back up.”

He walked over, plucked her up, and laid her down on the couch. He tucked her, with a blanket that was on the couch, in so she wouldn’t roll of again. He was getting more and more concern by Scout’s constant nightmares and being more sleepy as the weeks go by.

The only problem was Scout wouldn’t tell him what they are. What else happened in the warehouse?

“I’m going to late tonight,” he said as she was almost half asleep, “don’t wait up for me.”

“Okay,” Scout mumbled before being lured to sleep again.

As he got ready he remembered one thing she said when he asked what she remembered after a really bad nightmare.

‘My mind is broken puzzle, Host. I don’t know to fix it.’

“Maybe I can though,” he said in his car getting his phone to pull a destination, “let’s start with your arm.”

He drove off back to the place where no sane man would go.

‘Or where sane men did go,’ he thought of Anthony Pierson and Owen Gubberson who both tried to stop Mortimer, ‘but never came out.’

He shook his head at the thoughts trying to focus on his one mission. Back to Handeeman Warehouse he goes.

-Meanwhile-

Nick and Daisy glanced over to Riley as she stared at the door of Mortimer’s domain, genially worried. The duo couldn’t blame her Mortimer has locked himself in his domain demanding no one to enter. He stopped rhyming and let Riley off easy after losing the runway puppet and host. Whatever caused him to not letting anyone back into his domain again, for tea, even to nab more hosts. All the trio could do was to sit and wait.

Mortimer made his host pace around trying to figure out what his mind was trying to show him. All he could remember was the stage full of lights, children watching on, and something that made him feel pride as he looked to his right.

‘Bye kids.’ Someone giggled turning around to look at him with a smile. The stage lights blinding him.

He froze. He froze because that was new.

‘No, it is an old memory,’ Anthony clarified, ‘a memory Owen wanted you to forget. She sounds familiar-‘

“Owen?” Mortimer asked getting very angry that Anthony was trying can control again, “What makes you think this was Owen’s doing?”

Anthony answered back annoyed, ‘Because it has to do with the magic involved in it, feels more likes Owen’s. Now could you try to focus on the girl?’

For once that makes sense whenever he try to dig deeper it feels like Owen trying to stop him from digging into the truth.

‘Hey!’ Anthony said, ‘The girl. Can you focus on the girl now?’

“What girl?” Mortimer growled out. “What makes you think it’s about a girl and not someone else?”

‘It’s definitely a girl,’ Anthony stated, ‘from what I gather, it was a puppet you were very close to. Now try to focus.’

Mortimer sighed, not believing what he was about to do. He began to focus on the memory again.

The lights were dimmed enough to show a girl with white hair, pale skin, wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a red squirt. She smiled as he walked forward till something almost tackled her. Pulling back she began to talk to the yellow object. The lights flashed again causing him to blink and being sent back to the destroyed stage.

“No,” Mortimer whispered, because whoever he saw made him feel like the old days were still around.

‘I’ve definitely recognized that voice. Where have I heard her voice from?’ Anthony asked, ‘What about you? It has to sounds familiar to you. We both definitely heard it before.’

Mortimer nodded realizing he has. He was getting somewhere, even if it was because of a host, he could focus on whoever it was. Not one thing could stop him.

“Mortimer!!”

Both puppet and Host almost screamed.

‘Oh yeah,’ Anthony muttered, ‘I forgot about that we are in a sound stage with other puppets. I hope they didn’t give me a heart attack.’

Right. Riley, Nick, and Daisy. He turned to scowl at the trio and the dog running into his domain.

“Pray tell me why you’re refused to do my one simple wish?” Mortimer demanded, “I should-”

“Mortimer we don’t have time for rhymes!!” Nick said, “We got a problem!!”

“What problem?” Mortimer asked relieved that he didn’t need to rhyme around them.

“Remember the runaway puppet and host?” Daisy asked as the trio got on stage and headed towards to the door where the tunnels were.

“They back?” Mortimer said shocked at this.

‘Please tell me they didn’t really.’ Anthony muttered fearfully hoping that the kid really didn’t come back.

“It appears to be just the host so far,” Riley corrected as Rosco was ready to get this host that almost got his owner punished, “but Scout could be close by. If the host haven’t somehow betrayed her and destroyed her.”

‘Wait. Scout was a girl?’ Anthony asked confusingly.

‘What of it?’ Mortimer demanded back before addressing the other puppets, “So here’s what will do-”

Anthony added quickly, ‘The same Scout that after escaping caused you to start remembering things, Owen wanted you to forget?’

“Go to van,” Mortimer stated causing Riley, Nick, and Daisy to look at him confused. He finished, “the host must have gotten here by car. So we’ll wait to see which car is his then we can followed them back to the host’s home plan our next steps from there.”


	3. Chapter 3: An outcome no one expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Anthony and the puppets remembered the night Scout and her host escaped. The escaped host is ready to get Scout’s arm back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A car ride makes you think about the past sometimes.

He remembered his way through the tunnel were they finally hit street road. He continued his fast pace to where he knew one door would be opened. Once he got back into the room where the big doors loomed with whatever was on the other side, he quickly went to work at the last machine where he and Scout used to keep Rosco from getting to them. Where Scout gave up an arm in order to escape.

Putting one hand in he felt around till he a felt bicep made it’s presence known. Once it did he put his other hand in and began wiggle it out. His gaze kept going from his hands to the door with a nightmare fuel dog probably waiting for it to open and get him.

“Come on,” he growled as softly as he could, “I swear you were loser when I left now budge- oh CRAP!!”

Thud!

“I got it out,” he whispered as he scrambled to his feet and booked it back for the street. He used the arm to closed the door behind him and did a slow jog through the tunnel only stopping in the spot he trained himself not to stop at. The spot where Scout died on him, where he would have to leave alone while his friend was dead. He didn’t know why he did but he went back to where she lost her arm and started to gather all of the cotton that fell out, he even went back into the room and try to bring it with, only managing to loosen it just a bit.

When he was going back he couldn’t do much but tie some lose string that was on him around, after stuffing the cotton back in, the wound. Just he saw the street.

“Host...?”

He looked down at Scout, who looked so tired and confused. He smiled and walked onto the street.

He sighed looking at the arm and continued his way to the street.

-In the parking lot-

“Wait. Is that the host?”

Daisy’s question snapped Anthony from wondering if Nick Nack and Riley would actually about to murder the other this time. His gaze fell on a kid in his early twenties at least walking to his car. He wore black hoodie with its sleeves rolled up showing scars of Riley’s stitching around the wrist. He could even see the scar around his mouth healing nicely.

“That is him,” Mortimer answered looking at the poor kid, “I’m curious to see if Scout is with him.”

Anthony wanted to glare at him, but since he didn’t want to be fed to the dog his gaze kept on the kid getting into his car. Only to notice something.

‘An arm?’ He thought now more confused, ‘You came back for an…arm. Oh no.’

Mortimer felt his nonexistent heart stop as he muttered, “She really lost an arm.”

“WHAT?!”

Riley push Mortimer aside to look at the kid only to start shaking. Rosco starts to whine sadly. Daisy and Nick Nack try to calm her down while being so worried themselves. Anthony just sat there a little stunned by the reaction, Mortimer finally turned to the scientist and said, “I’m sorry Riley.”

Anthony remembered when the duo escape and Mortimer began to loosen his control on him, maybe everything. Riley came back shaking and if she could very pale and her dog was whining sadly whiles nudging the scientist for any other reaction.

“Well?” Mortimer demanded not looking at her.

“Scout died from my machines.”

The British puppet turned quickly to the red head as her host collapsed onto the floor with Rosco let out a fearful bark. Mortimer made Anthony go to her and knelt next to her. Once close Mortimer’s hands clasped her shoulders and gently asked, “What happen?”

“Rosco and I were almost to the door,” Riley started, “we heard her saying something about gears being jammed and she could get it out…”

“So she got it out?”

“Not without her screaming and something ripping.”

Mortimer felt himself freezing up at that. Sure he didn’t want the puppet escapee to… well escape, but he didn’t want her dead. He looked at his friend before muttering, “Once you head back to your domain, tell everyone to no longer come into my mine.”

Riley and Rosco look at him shock before she could say anything the top hat puppet finished, “I need time alone. Please.”

He could feel her gaze as her and her dog left the main stage. He sighed causing Anthony to look at him, shocked that the puppet, thinking he could care about anything.

‘My friends and I may be a monsters to you,’ Mortimer stated back as Anthony drove behind the kid, hopefully, in away where it doesn’t look like he was following, ‘but it doesn’t mean we were always this way.’

Anthony would have something sarcastic thing to say, but from Mortimer’s recent memories he didn’t.

He pulled into a park close by as the kid parked, got out, and walked to a house. He stopped and looked at his living room window, Anthony followed his gaze and felt his heart pound.

‘She’s alive,’ Anthony gaped. That caused Mortimer to look at the window as well, he sight landed on the blue hair puppet curled up on the couch with a television being the only light in the house. He stared so long that Nick came up next to him and gasped, “Is that Scout?”

Before Mortimer could answer both male puppets were pushed so the female puppets could look at where they were starring. Riley felt relief swell as Scout softly moved on the couch, she noted that her right sleeve was tied up so she would not lose more cotton. Daisy gently squeeze her shoulders while watching the little puppet tiredly smile at whatever was on. Rosco whined happily from the back of the van.

Nick Nack looked from his friends, who all looked happy, back to the pink eye puppet. He always felt guilt for just looking on as the puppet and host just continued on their escape. If only he did something sooner, maybe no one would be sad. He pushed it back and looked over to the host going into the house.

-In the house-

“Scout!” He hollowed walking into the house, “I’m back.”

“Oh...” Scout muttered in a tired daze, “welcome back.”

He paused as he noticed her eyes were almost glossy. He need to do something quick. He muttered something to her as he booked it to his room to grab the sewing kit his mom got him. When he walked back into the living room Scout was out cold again so he sat next to her place what he needed on the coffee table and got started.

-In the van-

All six in the car watched as the kid slowly untied the string, rolled and pin the sleeve out of the way. Then placed the missing arm back and began to sew. They all could feel the burning tension once he was done and sat there waiting for her to wake up.

-In the living room-

Scout went from a blissful dream like memory of Mortimer and her having tea while watching Riley and Nick Nack trying to stop Paddy and Mic from murdering the other, to waking up with pain in her right shoulder and-

She sat up quickly and barely glanced at the host’s smile as she stared at her right arm again. She moved it around ignoring the dulling pain. She wanted to laugh out of joy because she had her arm again. He got it back he-

“You went back? Are you insane?!”

He shrugged at her as she began to get angry till he noticed something. Something odd.

“Why is your arm glowing?” He asked confused. Scout looked down, confused as well.

“What the-”

BOOM!!

He could hear car alarms going off and dogs barking, but all of that didn’t matter. All he could do was stare at Scout who started to shake. He saw everything she remembered, what have causing her to be so tired.

“Scout?” He gently called out. “Are you okay?”

When Scout finally looked at him, he saw her eyes slowly growing in fear. He felt a knot in his stomach.

“No, I’m not.”

-Outside-

Anthony sat there stunned while feeling the three other puppets and dog’s gaze on Mortimer as he clutched the dashboard shaking. No one could speak. No one wanted to.

Mortimer stared into the house as Scout was saying something. Memories of Scout being his daughter were still flooding his mind. He wanted to get out of the van and run to get Scout back in his arms. To have the father daughter relationship they had before Owen took her away. He wanted her back-

Memories of Mic, Terry, and Paddy also came back. Memories of his friends with their own children.

His grip was finally off the dash, he turned to the others. He looked at Riley.

“Riley is there something in your lab that is still passable for the host world? Because if there is I have a mission for you.”


	4. Chapter 4: Panic and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing a boom will cause panic, being reminded of something will bring back memories. Happy or heart breaking sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think an explosion of memories would be more quiet.

Scout could hear her host pacing and panicking in his bedroom, so loudly, she barely noticed a white van driving off. She froze as it felt like there were eyes on her. Familiar eyes.

It was no surprise when the door knocked she almost screamed. Her host ran from his room to the door leading outside while muttering to go limp. She did as asked, but made sure to listen carefully this time.

“Is everything okay?” Her host’s neighbor asked, “I heard something go ‘boom’ and saw a bright colorful light.”

“Yeah,” Scout’s host answered, “I saw someone running to the woods with an armful of fireworks. After setting off one.”

“Ugh!! I mean…really?!”

“Yeah,” he stated, “ya know how some people get with the holidays coming up.”

As the hosts continued talking Scout laid there both relieved the hosts in the neighborhood didn’t get a look into her memories, but worried about the puppets who most definitely did.

-At the warehouse-

Riley, Rosco and Nick Nack were looking through all of her test subjects to see which one could really past in the host world.

Riley stopped looking at another Frankenstein rat to the artist puppet next to her. Her memories drift back to him with a black hair and pale skin puppet next to him dressed in a black sweater under a blue overall dress that almost covered in paint. Paddy’s blue eyes looked over to her then annoying to the red haired boy with green eyes giving an annoyed look back then looking up to Riley with curious smile. His black shirt was still cover in purple slime that exploded in her lab, blue jeans were covered in mud from playing with Rosco and Nell. Speaking of Nell, the small golden pup wiggled in Mic’s arms so much the goggles around his neck were-

“Riley?”

She felt Nick Nack’s hands on her shoulders as her dog loom over them, concerned. She looked back his face holding concern, she just stared.

“Yes?” She softly asked. Feeling him squeeze her shoulders.

“What were you…” Nick paused before continuing, “remembering?”

She felt her eyes glaze over as she truthfully answered, “When Mic, Nell, and Paddy were introduced. Do you remember that day?”

He sighed before saying, “I remember the heart attacks we had.”

It was after the show was over, and all Riley and Nick could do was to stare at the new duo. The boy was looking the puppy in his arms while the girl was brushing her dress, looking at the floor. They stood there awkwardly before Scout and Terry ran up to them. They were talking so much about the show.

“Nick! Riley!” Terry called over, “How did they do?”

Both noticed the new duo looking away, worried about what they would say. Telling them they did amazing, was the most wonderful choice ever. It cause the girl beamed as the boy muttered a thank you as the puppy barked happily at them.

Both Riley and Nick returned to their task at hand with smiles softly creeping onto their faces. Elsewhere Daisy stood in front of her little pie station with a heart broken smile. She gently placed her hand on it.

“Mom.”

She turned to Terry standing there concerned, arms wrapped around himself. She extended her arms to him as he walked into it. Both stood there before Terry muttered, “I don’t want to leave.”

“I know you’re concern,” Daisy said softly, “but you four will be on a movie set, and it’s only for a week. You’ll be home before you know it.”

Terry nodded at that agreeing she was right, it was just he and his friends were never away from their parents for so long.

“Daisy?”

She was shocked when she felt Mortimer’s hand on her shoulder with Riley and Nick Nack looking at her concern. She sighed and asked something no one knew the answer to.

“Why would Owen do this?”

Riley and Nick went stiff while Mortimer looked over to where Daisy’s domain was. Where…

“I don’t know,” Mortimer answered, “and I truly wished I did.”

The blonde puppet nodded as the artist to hugged her. The dog laid at their host’s feet whining sadly, causing the hugging puppets to pull the scientist into the group hug. Mortimer felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he watched this all.

‘I…have a insane question,’ Anthony’s voice called out, ‘more of potential good one.’

‘What is it?’ Mortimer asked no longer caring about his control on him.

‘Was Scout the only one who couldn’t…do what you expected?’

Mortimer felt himself freeze as he thought about that question. He didn’t fully have the answer.

“Mortimer?”

But he knew who did.

He turned to the group and asked, “Riley was Scout the only one who you gave a three try test?”

The way Riley looked at Mortimer answered the question.

“There are three,” Riley answered not noticing Rosco starring at the door of Mortimer’s domain, “however I have them in a room on lockdown right now-”

WOOF!!

Before anyone could reacted Rosco was booking it to the closing door. Three of the four puppets tried to get the door opened, but it wouldn’t budge. Mortimer walked casually behind them.

“Who has a pin?” Mortimer questioned calmly as Nick tried the scanner. Scout had already got out, so that left three clear guesses.

“It’s not working!!” Riley growled trying to pry the door open. “It’s like someone hacked it!!”

“He did.”

The three puppets stopped to look at him in shock. They finally got why Mortimer asked that question. They all were about to speak when a blast of memories shot through their minds.

There was a moment of silence then the door opened.

-Outside the Warehouse-

The puppet was glad it was nighttime when they decided to escape from their old home on the gray furred puppet. She held onto the puppet in the middle as he had his grip on the cackling puppet guiding the big puppet to Scout. Her thoughts of went to the last time they were all out. The sun their faces as her friends played in the grass, her sitting under the shade of a tree.

She shook those memories away as they were going though the woods that separated the warehouse from the town. Her thoughts going to the ‘defective’ puppet and her host. She felt a smile forming onto her face.

“Here we come Scout,” she said.


	5. Chapter 5: Now what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a peaceful morning.

It was already morning when Scout woke up, rolled off the couch, and walked in the bedroom. Her host groggily woke up and glanced over to the mirror seeing the puppet standing there. He got up went to the closet and sat next to Scout. Both sat looking at their reflections.

“Your left eye is red,” he stated already being told why Scout had been starring at her reflection a lot.

“My hair is turning white,” Scout added brushing the whiten locks into view. She sat there uncomfortable, why was he not throwing her out? He just found out that his small puppet friend is the daughter of an insane evil voodoo magic puppet and kept it from him.

“You do,” he muttered before standing up, “we should get ready.”

“For what?”

‘To ditch me somewhere probably.’

He answered while stretching, “We are going to find out where your friends are. I got new clothes for you to get change into.”

-Elsewhere-

Dust was flying off the gray puppet as it’s passengers heard loud thuds behind them. It and the holding it’s collar the house just a view bushes away. They are so close, they can’t get caught now. The gray puppet took a sharp left turn to the stream once they get across there will be the fence.

-In the house-

As soon as Scout head popped out of the black T-shirt she sensed something coming. Something familiar. She turned to the back door. She felt her legs move before her mind could think.

-In the woods-

SPLASH!

All four puppets were soaking wet as they got closer to the fence. They saw a hole big enough for the three puppets but not the bigger one.

“You two go,” order the one steering the bigger puppet to the hole.

“But-”

“GO NOW!”

Both ran to the big puppet and help maneuver it through the hole. Once they got their friend into the backyard they ran to the door leading to the house.

-In the host’s house-

“Host open the door!” Scout’s voice called out causing him to walk to back door as well. His hand already on the handle.

-Just at the fence-

Rosco let out a growl as he looked though the holes, the escaping group were reaching for the door.

-With the group-

The three puppets stacked themselves up to reach the door handle.

-With Host and Scout-

All he saw as he opened the door to the backyard a blur of black and cursing fell onto Scout,while a blur of gray ran into his pant legs. He didn’t say a word, when he heard Rosco just beyond the fence, he quickly slammed the door shut.

-With Rosco-

Hear the door closed he went from his attack position to sitting patiently for his owner. He didn’t wait long as the scientist came walking though the steam up to the fence.

“Are they inside?” She asked as her tricolor eyes stared though the hole to the door. She glanced back to her dog nodding. She felt a smile creep onto her face as they walked away. She pulled a cellphone from her host’s pocket, and pressed the speed dial.

Ring…! Ring…! Ring-

“Phase 0 complete?” Nick Nack asked through the phone. She could hear the van’s being put into park, that told her they’re very close.

“Yes,” Riley answered turning to the left to see the white van parked behind a big hedge, “when are we going to phase 1?”

“Now.”

She looked to her right to the British puppet next to her. Both walked over to the van.


	6. Chapter 6: Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the library

“You didn’t have to take us,” Scout said from the front seat. He glanced at the review mirror at his new… housemates. The golden dog puppet just laid her head lazily against the door, the red hair puppet gently laid on his dog’s stomach while the blond hair one watched over them and the black hair one took quick glances out the window to the outside worlds.

He felt a smile trudge at the corner of his lips, remembering how Scout reacted when she was finally out of the abounded warehouse. It was the that warehouse and it residents that made him answer.

“I don’t want to leave you five there,” he replied noticing a fast food restaurant at the next light. “Plus since I still need to do some research on the show.”

“You’ve got all you can on Owen, and……the cast,” Scout shot back, “who is left?”

“You.”

-At the library-

Due to Scout and him being in there so many times the librarians already had a room ready for them. He walked in his hoodie and face mask on with his backpack straps on both shoulders instead of one. He politely waved at the librarian at the checkout desk, who told him which room he was in. As he walked past between a couple shelves and computers he noted that there was only one man so far, it was normal due to the library being so old and a lot of college students being home with their families. Like he should be.

He quickly shook his head entering the room that had a projector, two tables of computers, beanbag chairs, and the ‘Do not disturb’ sign. Perfect.

He quickly got in and closed the door, since no one was really here he didn’t need to put the sign up. He gently put his bag down and opened it. The dog got out like a snake followed by Scout, red hair, blond, and black hair. He frowned realizing that he only knew Scout’s name.

“I’m Paddy.”

He looked at the blue eye puppet while the others stopped to look at each other. Paddy looked from him to Scout before muttering, “I just remembered we didn’t give you our names when we…”

He smiled as he wrote it down.

“Thanks Paddy.”

“Wack.”

He paused glancing at the the male puppets, the yellow eyed one looked at the green eye one.

“Mic,” he said in a way making it sound half warning and half asking nicely. Scout look over to Paddy as she just glared at Mic.

“Just saying the truth,” Mic shrugged, “I’m Mic and that brave lovable pup is Nell.”

Nell’s head raised up from the beanbag gave a nod then laid her head back down. All smiled at that reaction. The blond looked down with a nervous smile.

“I’m Terry Terror,” he said. The human smiled back before motioning them to lay down. Once the four puppets were slowly sucked into the beanbags and asleep he got to work.…

It felt like hours that he stared at the computer screen, it’s only been thirty minutes. He was still trying to find anything on his new puppet friends. Nothing. Why was there nothing?

“Try the Handeemen children.”

He felt his whole freeze instead of jumping, he turned to an older man with messy brown hair, gray eyes with heavy bags underneath, his pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight, he wore a black T-shirt and jeans. He gave a smile while saying, “Sorry for scaring you. I noticed you were trying to figure out some characters from the old show. Thought it would help.”

The older man placed a book in between them and sat down. The younger decided to introduce himself.

“Alright thanks,” the younger man muttered, “I’m Tom, by the way. What is your-”

He wasn’t going to make note of the man anymore… till he saw it. The man was starring at his computer slowly pushing the book next to him. That should be normal, to everyone here it was normal. It was his hand that made him want to grab the puppets, book it back to the car and drive away from the town. It was a tattoo; the pyramid with an eye.

Tom felt his eyes go straight to the man’s face who was typing away. He shook his head and continued on with his research.

-One hour and thirty minutes later-

The older man took a glance over to Tom as tried to find anything about the sleeping puppets. He watched as it shot him to a new website both saw it say, “Connecting.”

Connecting to wha-

“Miss Daisy, why does Riley call Nick Nack Paddy Wack?”

To say both men and puppets were calm and didn’t almost get kick out of the library because of screaming and cursing, would be a lie. A good big lie. After everyone calmed down, and weren’t about to be kicked out, they look at the projector. Tom presses the rewind button then hit play.

It showed a human child with Daisy Danger as they were making a pie. Daisy looked over to the child and answered, “Oh Riley was revering to Nick Nack’s daughter.”

“He has a daughter?” The girl asked with excitement in her eyes. “Does that mean you all have children?”

“I have a sweet son,” Daisy replied, “Riley has a son just like her and Mortimer has a wonderful daughter.”

“Well we get to see them?”

“Yes,” Daisy sighed happily, “soon.”

End of video. All seven stared at the scene in complete silence.

“There’s a start,” the older man stated looking to Tom who was looking at his tattoo, “I was gonna do introduction, but we all know each other.”

The puppets glanced over confused till Scout and Mic stood in front of their friends. Nell letting a soft growl eminent. Tom looked from the puppets to the man and asked something that made the other two on edge.

“How did you get out of the warehouse, Anthony Pierson?”


End file.
